Alexander the Great
Alexander III of Macedon, known more popularly as Alexander the Great, was the ancient ruler of Macedon and a keeper of the Golden Capstone. Fictional History Early History Alexander III was born in 356 BC, and during his youth he was tutored by Aristotle until age 16. In the years after he ascended to become King of Macedon, Alexander advanced on Egypt in 332 BC, where he was pronounced son of the deity Zeus by the Oracle of the Siwa Oasis. In addition, the Oracle of Siwa gifted Alexander with the Golden Capstone, the mysterious relic which had been used to suppress the heat exerted by Tartarus sunspot roughly 2,000 years earlier. Alexander would take the Capstone with him wherever he went on a cart pulled by eight donkeys. At some stage, Alexander decided to arrange for each of the seven component Pieces of the Capstone to be hidden by priests of the Cult of Amun Ra. The Cult would ultimately conceal each Piece with, near to or as part of the constructs that would become known as the seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Why Alexander suddenly chose to do this is unknown. After Alexander died, he was buried in a tomb near Luxor with the top-most Piece of the Capstone, the Sa-benben, sealed with his body in his glass coffin. The entrance to Alexander's tomb would be laid with traps and hidden. Alexander's long time companion, Ptolemy I, commissioned the construction of a lighthouse in his honour. The builders were also tasked with hiding the second lowest Piece of the Capstone. Seven Ancient Wonders After Francisco del Piero kidnapped the newborn son of Malena Okombo, the latest Oracle of Siwa's wife, he and the Catholic Church named the boy after Alexander. On the morning of the Tartarus Rotation, the sun's rays shined through the two obelisks that revealed Alexander's tomb, and soon Marshall Judah, a few of his CIEF troops, Hans Koenig, Francisco del Piero and Max Epper entered the tomb and located Alexander's coffin. Through the glass, they could see that Alexander's body had long since turned to dust. Trivia *In the novel Seven Ancient Wonders, it is suggested that the Oracle of Siwa claimed that Alexander was the son of Zeus, while in real life, other source claim that the Oracle named the deity Amun as Alexander's father. **The later novel The Four Legendary Kingdoms would note that Zeus was a former King of Land, and that he was in fact just a powerful man. Bearing in mind that the Statue of Zeus was constructed between 466 to 435 BC, roughly 100 years before Alexander was born, this makes it unlikely that Zeus was Alexander's father. ***This means that either the Oracle of Siwa lied to Alexander or truly believed this to be the case. ***The alternative is that this was simply a historical oversight on Reilly's part. *In real life, Alexander's body was laid in a gold anthropoid sarcophagus that was filled with honey, which was in turn placed in a gold casket. *During The Five Greatest Warriors, Jack erroneously notes that he had once been in Alexander's tomb. References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_the_Great Category:Real-World People Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:Mentioned-Only Characters